Kratos and Anna
by MithosYggdrasill0612
Summary: Kratos descends to Earth in order to find a way to weild the Eternal sword. Kratos meets Anna and it's love at first site!


Kratos walked into the Hall of the Great Seed. It had been three thousand nine hundred eighty-one years after Martel's death and her soul's fusion with the Giant Kharlan Tree's seed. Martel's younger brother, Mithos, has made an extraordinary empire of angels up in Cruxis.

Mithos Yggdrasill, also known as Lord Yggdrasill, has been trying to revive Martel for as long as Kratos can remember. Yggdrasill uses a method called "The Journey of Regeneration." It is where young girls from either Sylvarant or Tethe'alla are given a Cruxis Crystal and journeys their world to release seals to gain the power of the angels. During the process, the girls lose part of what makes them human, elven, or half-elven. Once they reach the Tower of Salvation, they lose their soul. If they fail to accept Martel's soul, they are put in a coffin and are added to the collection of failed vessels that float in mid-air below the floor of the Tower of Salvation.

Kratos is reaching the age of four thousand nine. By the power of a Cruxis Crystal, he has been able to live, as an angel, for that long, remaining the age twenty-eight. Kratos hasn't intended to live that long. Yggdrasill has stayed the age of thirteen, yet he used the power of his Cruxis Crystal to change his growth and appearance. Yuan, Martel's boyfriend, has lived almost as long as Kratos, he is a few years younger than Kratos.

"Do you wish you were able to rest in peace?" Yuan asked Martel. Kratos didn't know Yuan was there.

Kratos walked over to Yuan. "I'm sorry, you and Lord Yggdrasill has suffered so much these past years." He said.

"Have you heard what Lord Yggdrasill has planned to do after Martel is revived?" Yuan asked. Kratos shook his head. "He plans to make this world even more twisted than it already is. He plans to make everyone into the same lifeless beings as us angels."

"Are you serious?" questioned Kratos.

"Yes, why do you think I created the Renegade to stop the Chosen? What Lord Yggdrasill is doing is against Martel's last wishes, you do remember, don't you, Kratos?" Yuan explained.

"Yes I do, 'Please, Kratos, Mithos, Yuan, create a world where everyone can live in harmony!'" Kratos quoted.

"I have an idea, while I run the Renegades to distract Yggdrasill; you find a way to allow a human to wield the Eternal Sword." Yuan said. Kratos agreed.

The next morning, Kratos descended upon Earth in search of a possible way to allow a human to use the Eternal Sword.

Kratos is walking through the Asgard Forest. Suddenly a woman runs into him. "Excuse me!" the woman exclaimed. She looked frightened. "I'm trying to get away from Kvar and him men.

She was the most beautiful woman Kratos had ever seen. "Kvar? You mean Kvar, one of the Five Desian Grand Cardinals?" Kratos asked.

"Yes do you know him?" she questioned.

"I'll explain later, follow me!" Kratos said. He ran the opposite was of the Asgard Ranch. Kratos took the woman to an inn in Asgard.

"You said you'd explain how you know Kvar." The woman said, sitting down on the bed.

"I am Kratos, an angel of Cruxis, perhaps the only human angel." Kratos explained.

"Only?" the woman asked.

"We angels use stone called Cruxis Crystals; it allows us to evolve into what we are. Cruxis is made up of almost all half-elves; I am the only different race that's an angel." Kratos answered. "Cruxis operates both the Desians and the Church of Martel. I descended upon this land in search of my way to bring peace between all races."

"I'll help, I want that too." She said. "I'm Anna."

"Anna, that's a beautiful name." Kratos said, smiling.

"If you're an angel, then how old are you?" Anna asked.

"I am Twenty-eight, but if you want to be logical, four thousand nine tomorrow." Kratos said.

"Wow! I'm twenty. I just turned it two weeks ago." Anna said.

"I'll probably be chased by Cruxis; I don't want you to get involved." Kratos said.

"But if I'm left alone, I'll be taken back to the Asgard Ranch." Anna said.

"…I suppose you could come." Kratos sighed. They went to sleep. Kratos let Anna in the bed, while he slept on a small couch. The next day, they headed out for their journey.

"Kratos, why would Cruxis chase you if you're human?" Anna asked.

"You know of the Legend of Mithos right?" Kratos questioned. Anna nodded. "Cruxis' leader, Lord Yggdrasill is the Hero Mithos. He was my apprentice. Mithos learned the arts of summoning, and formed a pact with Origin. Mithos received a special weapon called the Eternal Sword. This sword has power unimaginable. He then sealed Origin and placed the seal's magic inside my body's Mana, in order for the seal to be broken, someone would have to kill me or I'd have to release all the Mana inside of my body."

"Either way you'd die. Well, why would it be bad for the seal to be broken?" Anna questioned.

"If someone would be able to break the seal, they could form the pact with Origin, and then Mithos' power would weaken." Kratos said. "The Eternal Sword can only be used by half-elves, so I am trying to find a way for a human to use it."

Two weeks into their journey, Kratos and Anna, are now constantly on the run, Cruxis is in fact chasing them. Now Yggdrasill has them cornered. Two angels have a hold of Anna, while three angels have spears pointed at Kratos. "Heh, heh, this is a lovely girl you have here, Kratos!" Yggdrasill laughed.

"Leave her alone!" Kratos growled.

"How dare you, Kratos! How dare you give me orders?" Yggdrasill growled. "You either return to Cruxis, or I'll kill this woman now!"

Kratos frowned. "By the look on your face, you agree. Fine then, take Kratos to Cruxis and lock him in his room. Do not let him out!" Yggdrasill ordered.

"Yes, sir!" the angel soldiers said.

Yggdrasill turned to Anna. "Take her to the nearest human ranch."

"Lord Yggdrasill, I'll take her." Yuan said.

"Whatever get her out of my sight!" Yggdrasill demanded. Yuan took Anna to his base. Yggdrasill disappeared in a flash of holy light.

Yggdrasill reappeared in Cruxis. He went to Kratos' room. "Tell me, Kratos, who put you up to this? I know you wouldn't dare try to betray me!"

"No one, I want to bring you down, and return peace to this world!" Kratos lied, defending Yuan.

"I know you're lying, but I'll leave you." Yggdrasill said. He left Kratos' room.

That night, Kratos is trying to get out of his room. Kratos unleashed his angelic powers upon the locked door, silently blasting it open, and crushing the angel guarding it. Kratos runs into the Cruxis control room. "Please state your name and class." The computer said.

"Kratos Aurion, second of the Four Seraphim." he said.

"Welcome, Lord Aurion, what can I do for you?" asked the computer.

"I want you to find host body A012, human name, Anna." Kratos answered.

"Host body A012, location, Sylvarant Base." The computer explained.

"Thank you, one more thing, shut down guard and alarm system." Kratos demanded.

"Shutting down." the computer said. Kratos ran towards the exit. Again, Kratos descended upon the land.

Kratos quietly sneaked into the base. He came across the dungeon. Inside one of the cells was Anna. "Anna!" Kratos whispered. Anna's eyes flickered open.

She jumped up. "Kratos!"

"Shh! I'll get you out!" Kratos whispered. He opened the cell. Kratos and Anna quickly ran out of the base.

"Thank you Kratos!" Anna said.

"Anna, ever since I met you, I've…" Kratos said.

"Me too, Kratos. I don't care if you're four thousand nine in angelic years. In human years, you're still twenty-eight." Anna said.

"Anna, will you…will you marry me?" Kratos asked.

"I was hoping you'd say that, Kratos." Anna said.

"It's made by a special Derris-Kharlan ore." Kratos said, putting on the engagement ring. "I'll take a Cruxis Crystal and make you an angel too, just later."

"I'll wait forever!" Anna said, laying her head on Kratos' shoulder. For a few minuets, Anna and Kratos stood there in the moonlight.

"Mmm heh, heh! What an adorable moment!" cackled a voice.

Kratos looked up. "Kvar!" he stepped in front of Anna, his hand on his sword.

"Now, now I don't wish to fight you, human, but if I have to, I'll take both of you to my human!" Kvar snickered.

"You will do no such thing!" Kratos growled. Kvar took out his weapon.

"Kratos!" Anna exclaimed. "Don't trouble yourself!"

'Dammit! I'm surrounded!' Kratos thought, stuck in a circle of Desians. "You want to challenge my power? Fine, I'll kill every single Desian here!" Kratos closed his eyes and held his hands out to the sides of him. Feathers of many colors surrounded Kratos' body. He started to float of the ground and blue transparent wings appeared on Kratos' back. Tiny stars came off of his wings,

"Wh-who are you?" asked a Desian.

"I am Kratos Aurion, of Cruxis, I am one of the Four Seraphim." He said, looking down upon the frightened Desians.

"I'm sorry, Lord Aurion!" Kvar exclaimed, kneeling down before Kratos.

"Leave now, Kvar, or I shall bring down upon you the lightning of Judgment!" Kratos threatened. Kvar left.

Weeks later, Kratos and Anna were married. A year into their marriage, Anna gave birth to a baby boy. They named him Lloyd.

Again Kratos and Anna were chased by Cruxis. Now, after running from Cruxis for years, Lloyd is three years old. Lloyd and Kratos are outside at night, looking up at the stars. Lloyd is on Kratos' shoulders. "Daddy, why are we running all the time?" Lloyd asked.

"Your father is being chased by angels." Kratos said.

"But angels are good people, have you done something wrong?" Lloyd asked.

"No, I just have something they want." Kratos lied.

"Why don't you give it to them?" Lloyd questioned.

"Because, Lloyd, it's very important to me. I wouldn't give it to anyone but you." Kratos said.

"Daddy, tell me the story about Mithos and the chosen again!" Lloyd said.

"Alright, Lloyd." Kratos said. Kratos took out his locket and opened it up, it started to play music. "Once upon a time, there existed a giant tree that was the source of Mana. A war, however caused this tree to wither away, and a hero's life was sacrificed in order to take its place. Grieving over the loss, the Goddess disappeared unto the heavens. The Goddess left the angels with this edict: 'You must wake me, for if I should sleep the world shall be destroyed.' The angels bore the Chosen one the headed towards the tower that reached up unto the heavens, and the marked the beginning of the regeneration of the world."

"Yay!" Lloyd exclaimed, clapping his hands together.

After a while, Kvar caught up with Anna and Kratos. Anna's Exsphere was removed and was turned into a monster. She begged Kratos to kill her. Kratos, with hesitation, did what Anna asked him to do. While Kratos fended off the rest of Kvar's men, Anna, the Exsphere, Noishe, and Lloyd fell down the cliff. That was the last Kratos ever saw his son. Kratos then returned to Cruxis, having lost all hope.


End file.
